


No es lo que parece.

by Darkness07



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Mpreg, Non-Graphic Violence, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 01:42:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14558106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkness07/pseuds/Darkness07
Summary: Steve es el mismo punk de siempre cuando en una pelea en algún rincón olvidado de Brooklyn su agresor decide darle una "lección" sin tener la suerte de que Bucky llegué a tiempo para salvarlo.Luego, 8 semanas después, se encuentra encerrado en el baño vomitando la comida del día y esperando que no sea algún tipo de virus nuevo.¿Cómo reaccionará ante las noticias? Y ¿Cómo lo tomará Bucky?





	1. Chapter 1

Steve se encuentra mirando aburrido la pantalla, esperando a que la película empiece de una buena vez cuando sucede. Un hombre está hostigando a una mujer unos cuantos asientos delante del suyo y él, siendo Steve Rogers, no puede simplemente dejarlo pasar por alto.  
.  
.  
.

Ese es el como llegó a estar en esta situación, esquinado en un callejón de mala muerte por un tipo el doble de su tamaño y seguramente su peso; no que a él le importen los retos.

**¿Por qué no solo te rindes?** \- dice observando jactancioso a su víctima, mientras piensa en lo dulce que se siente poder dejar salir todo ese enojo en el pequeño culpable de haber dejado escapar a su presa.

**Podría hacer esto todo el día.** \- jadea mirando desafiante a su agresor.  
Aunque pierde su efecto al ver que el otro no parece haberle afectado el pobre intento de boxeo en su rival.

**Si estás tan seguro de eso...** \- responde mientras alza su puño dispuesto a impactarlo contra el rostro de su oponente cuando un pensamiento parece cruzar por su mente, dejando caer su brazo a un costado suyo a la par que una mueca perversa desfigura sus facciones; logrando después de una cantidad innumerable de peleas que Steve se sienta inquieto con las razones detrás de ese gesto.

**Sabes, como eres el responsable de la huida de mi chica creo que sería sólo justo que la reemplaces en su tarea ¿no?** \- sentenció sin intención de dejar replicar al receptor, acercándose a este y con un movimiento rápido estamparlo contra la pared más cercana, donde les sería muy difícil a los transeúntes el ver lo que pasaría a continuación.

No sabía cuál era la "tarea" de la chica, pero no deseaba quedarse a averiguarlo; así que como pudo intento liberarse de su opresor sin éxito, sólo logrando que el agarre sobre sus dos muñecas se volviera violento cuando sintió la mano libre de su atacante palmear a ciegas su delantera donde encontró los sujetadores de sus tirantes que evitaban la caída de su pantalón mucho más grande que su delgado cuerpo y ahí fue cuando lo comprendió; la tarea que iba a reemplazar.

**¡Sueltame enfermo bastardo!** \- exclamó indignado volviendo a luchar con todas sus fuerzas por liberarse del agarre que tenía sobre él, revolviéndose y pataleando con una ansiedad evidente.

**Sh...** \- intento callarlo bruscamente con la mano que hasta hace unos segundos intentaba bajar los pantalones pero al notar que no podría seguir con su cometido con su otra mano que con anterioridad sujetaba sus brazos sobre su cabeza busco algo, lo que sea, en su bolsillo; encontrando el pañuelo para sus ligues cuando éstas se ponían "emocionales".

**¡Ayud-! Mmn** \- le coloco la pieza de tela dentro de su boca, evitando así que cualquier sonido se escapará de esta y aunque quiso seguir gritando, hacer que toda la calle le oyera si fuera posible no logró hacerlo.

**Escupes ese pañuelo y te dejo inconsciente.** \- le advirtió volviendo a guiar una mano por sobre el cierre de su pantalón, logrando abrirlo sin mucha dificultad.

Ya sin mucho más que intentar, pues su fuerza estaba muy por debajo que el de su asaltante decidió pensar en como podría salir de su situación sin alertar a este de sus intenciones; pero no se le ocurría nada y estaba seguro que si no lograba bajar sus latidos iba a tener un ataque de asma.

**Normalmente, me gustan mis putas con más masa muscular pero dadas las circunstancias...** \- musitó despectivo mientras parecía abrir su propio pantalón; solo lo necesario para acometer su degradante acción.- **ahora, abre bien tus piernas para mi.**  
.  
.  
.

Y lo último que pensó antes que su mente se viera envuelta en dolor lascerante y unas terribles ganas de vomitar por el asco fue en por qué no pudo haber salido huyendo de su situación cuando tuvo la oportunidad; _pero el no sería Steve Rogers si fuera así, ¿o no?_  

.  
.  
.

Llegó al departamento que compartía con Bucky, su mejor amigo desde que tenía memoria, ya pasadas las ocho de la noche intentando entrar lo más sigilosamente posible para no alertar a su compañero de piso en el proceso.

**¿Qué estas haciendo?** \- habló alguien detrás suyo mientras cerraba la puerta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A
> 
> ¡Hola! Gracias por leer mi primer longfic en esta plataforma, pienso hacer de esta historia lo más completa posible por eso lo que en un inicio era un three-shot ahora será un fanfic de 20 capítulos más o menos.  
> Espero que se pasen por aquí para seguir leyendo esta obra, si les gusto denle a los kuddos, me haría feliz <3  
> Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve decide no contarle a Bucky sobre lo sucedido. ¿Habrá sido la mejor opción?

Llegó al departamento que compartía con Bucky, su mejor amigo desde que tenía memoria, ya pasadas las ocho de la noche intentando entrar lo más sigilosamente posible para no alertar a su compañero de piso en el proceso.

 **¿Qué estas haciendo?** \- habló alguien detrás suyo mientras cerraba la puerta sin intentar hacer ruido esta vez, pues ya lo habían descubierto.

 **Ah-emmn- hola Bucky.** \- intento saludar lo más normal que pudo pero simplemente no le salió, esa noche le habían pegado en donde más dolía.

 **Mierda, ¿pero que te pasó Steve?** \- se inquieto, observando desde los visibles moretones en la mandíbula y córnea de su amigo, atando los cabos en su mente.- **¿volviste a pelearte en algún callejón, no es cierto? Te he dicho miles de veces que no puedes andar por ahí solo, te podría suceder cualquier cosa y yo no sabría hasta que fuera muy tarde.**

 **Buck, todo esta bien, en serio**.- mintió, porque lo que menos quería era dar explicaciones sobre su estado; no quería hablar de nada a menos que sea sobre una ducha y acabarse el agua caliente que aún tuvieran.- **Mira, solo fue lo de siempre, unos cuantos golpes y amenazas. Nada fuera de lo normal.**

 **Pero Steve, ¡eso no es normal! No es normal que vayas por ahí metiéndote en peleas cada semana, en algún momento algo se saldrá de control y ¿qué se supone que haga cuando encuentre tu cuerpo en una morgue?** \- balbuceó clavando su mirada en las orbes azul cielo de su amigo, viendo como este tenía una batalla interna sobre algo que el desconocía.

 **Esta bien, ¿si prometo no meterme en peleas desde ahora en adelante me dejarás ir al baño? Estoy muy fatigado y quiero darme una ducha.** \- repuso cansado, pues no creía posible el quedarse de pie un minuto más sin doblarse de dolor y terminar preocupando aún más a Bucky.

 **Steve, ya me has dicho lo mismo desde que te encontré por primera vez siendo acorralado por los de 5to año en la escuela y sabes muy bien que no lo dices con intenciones de hacer valer tu palabra en esto.** \- aseveró mirando directo a los ojos de su amigo, _retandole a mentir una vez más_ , pues en situaciones donde Steve pudiera proteger a una persona de un terrible destino no dudaría ni un segundo en meterse en medio.

 **Si ya sabes la respuesta, ¿por qué no simplemente dejarme ir? Olvida lo sucedido y ya. No estoy para interrogatorios.** \- finalizó y sin querer escuchar a su compañero de hace más de diez años paso por su costado directo al cuarto de baño.

 **¡Hey! Regresa aquí, aún no hemos terminado de hablar, sabes muy bien que este comportamiento tuyo no es-**. Pero fue interrumpido por el sonar de la puerta estrellándose con su marco, dando así finalizada la discusión.

Inhaló fuertemente para luego soltar el aire de golpe dejando salir un suspiro pues estos altercados eran frecuentes desde que vivían juntos. Simplemente no podía quedarse callado ante la idea de perder a su mejor amigo por culpa de su necedad ante los problemas ajenos, algún día se meteria en un problema demasiado grande para su escuálido cuerpo y el no podria estar a su lado para protegerlo de los peores golpes.  
Con ese último pensamiento decidió no seguir con la pelea y se juró no volver a dejarlo solo pues no quería pensar en el día en que podría perderlo para siempre; se guió a la cama y decidió dormir temprano ese día pues el trabajo no le hacía ningún favor a nadie.  
.  
.  
.  
Ya dentro de la ducha, con la poca agua caliente recorriendo su cuerpo y gotas cayendo de su rubia cabellera se permitió deslizarse al suelo y soltar lágrimas que se mezclaron con la lluvia artificial; dando lugar al dolor, la rabia y el arrepentimiento. No de haber ayudado a aquella señorita sino de quedarse callado ante su mejor amigo cuando pudo haberle contado la verdad pero, ¿cómo le dices algo así a alguien notablemente preocupado por ti? ¿qué le respondería él si le contaba? ¿le repudiaría? ¿lo culparía? No. El nunca haría algo así, era su amigo y siempre estarían ahí el uno con el otro **hasta el final de la linea**. No podía contarle por miedo a que hiciera un locura por su culpa como cazar al desgraciado que hizo aquella atrocidad y matarlo a golpes, sin importar su futuro viéndose destruido ante el peso de la ley por semejante acto. No podía contarle y eso era definitivo.

Se puso de pie y como pudo, con las únicas energías restantes que le quedaban se restregó la piel lo mejor que pudo, intentando creer que así olvidaría lo sucedido, con sus muslos rojos y su trasero no en mejor estado se tapo todo lo que pudo con una toalla, para con un acto de valentía renovada salir pensando en que lo estarían esperando, volviendo a comenzar el pleito; dándose con la sorpresa de una sala vacía y la luz del cuarto que compartían apagado. Con sigilo se dirigió a su alcoba y al ver a Bucky dormido en su lado de la cama le dieron unas inmensas ganas de lanzarse a su lado y abrazarlo toda la noche pero no podía, porque el no solía hacer eso a menos que sea una noche especialmente fría, el clima estaba en su mejor momento en esta temporada de verano y no habría excusa que pronunciar en la mañana cuando ambos se levanten al unísono a hacer su rutina de cada día. Aunque no parecía ser un día normal.

Suspiro hastiado de sus pensamientos por volver al tema que más deseaba olvidar y con pasos ligeros fue hacia el ropero compartido, tirando la toalla al piso y vistiéndose con su pijama habitual; ropa vieja que le quedaba mucho más holgada que su ropa diaria. Camino el tramo faltante para llegar al lado opuesto de la cama y se acostó en la esquina más apartada posible de esta, evitando hacer el mínimo contacto con la persona durmiendo del otro lado. No quería tocarlo, hacerlo implicaba terminar abrazándolo y temía volver a sentir el calor asfixiante de su abusador dejándolo al borde de un ataque de asma. Uno que seguramente acabaría por despertar a su amigo y no lograría tranquilizarlo sin antes contar lo sucedido. No estaba preparado para eso, no quería que lo supiera.  
Intento dejar de pensar por un largo tiempo, pareció funcionar luego de  una hora pero cuando cerró los ojos y se hundió en el sueño solo vio una sombra acercándosele, moviéndose de  lado a lado. Cazandolo.  
Despertó con el grito en su garganta, ojos llorosos y bien abiertos mirando a la oscuridad de la habitación. Decidió no intentar dormir esa noche; tal vez al día siguiente lograría inventar una mentira creíble para irse temprano a sus clases matutinas de pintura; un nuevo proyecto o una clase de cuerpo completo requiriendo un empiezo mucho más adelantado.  
Pensó en los dias donde se encontraba a gusto junto a su madre, mucho antes de su defunción, donde solía levantarse con el olor de un desayuno recién preparado en el aire y un beso de despedida en su frente antes de irse a trabajar; cuando se levantaba a desayunar casi siempre intentaba hacerlo lo más rápido posible pues Bucky siempre estaría esperándolo en la entrada del edificio para irse a la escuela juntos y aunque el dijera que no tenia porque apurarse nunca parecía estar muy molesto al respecto.  
Aquellos días parecían lejanos desde su lado de la cama, viendo hacia la nada con ojos inyectados en sangre, sintiéndose al borde de las lágrimas y no aceptando cumplir tal acción. Así pasaron las horas, rehúsandose a pensar sobre la causa de su insomnio y eligiendo en vez recuerdos con su madre, con Bucky y la familia de este; la que siempre lo recibió con los brazos abiertos.  
.  
.  
.  
Cuando por fin se hizo de día, el ya se había alistado con exagerada anticipación; dejando una nota al costado de la lámpara para que su amigo logré leerla, caminó hacia la puerta y salió dando un chasquido. Cuando su amigo se fue despertando primero fue con un quejido de cansancio y luego estirándose en el poco espacio que le quedaba de su lado para así levantarse soltando un bostezo. Se giró hacia el otro lado de la habitación esperando ver a Steve despertando de igual manera solo para darse con la sorpresa de no tenerlo a la vista, se volvió con el ceño fruncido y automáticamente fijo su vista en una lámpara que tenía de su lado donde descansaba una hoja doblada a la mitad. La tomó con una mano mientras que la abría con la otra y leyó su contenido cuando estuvo al descubierto.

 _ **"Fui a una clase matutina de cuerpo completo a la galeria, lo siento por no avisar antes.**_  
_**Steve**_ _"_

 _"Oh. Así que eso era."_ Pensó pero una parte de su mente se notaba renuente de dejarlo como si fuera simple porque sentía que había más, sólo que su mejor amigo no quería contarle y eso **dolía**.  
Dejó aquellos pensamientos de lado y se dispuso a comenzar con su rutina diaria, esperando no estar en lo correcto con sus dudas acerca del comportamiento extraño en su amigo de la infancia. _Y_ _tal vez debió hacerlo._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A
> 
> Lo siento por demorar un poco más de lo pensado, problemas y demás. Si están leyendo está notita les pido que apoyen la historia con una estrellita de la que nos daban en inicial y tal vez un comentario si desean; espero les haya gustado mi narración en este capítulo.  
> ¡Nos vemos pronto! Si mis clases me lo permiten :'(

**Author's Note:**

> N/A
> 
> ¡Hola! Gracias por leer mi primer longfic en esta plataforma, pienso hacer de esta historia lo más completa posible por eso lo que en un inicio era un three-shot ahora será un fanfic de 20 capítulos más o menos.  
> Espero que se pasen por aquí para seguir leyendo esta obra, si les gusto denle a los kuddos, me haría feliz <3  
> Bye!


End file.
